


inner self's workings

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry's patronus has never changed. The older he gets the more he wonders if that matters.





	inner self's workings

Harry rarely deals with dementors now but it still a thrill to see his patronus when he does so. He is left aching and tired yet satisfied for hours. It is only as he grows older and his position as Head Auror gets more jaded that the silver stag becomes more problematic for him. Others have seen forms change. Harry's has been the same since he was a boy. Does that mean that he has not changed? Not grown or developed? Or is it that who was going to be was always set? He's unsure of which unnerves him more.


End file.
